1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive assemblies and in particular to the mounting of roller bearings in drive assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In copending U.S. Letters patent application Ser. No. 696,680 of Gerald E. Whitehurst, filed June 16, 1976, for a Modular Steering Clutch and Brake Pack, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,931, and copending U.S. Letters patent application Ser. No. 721,653, filed Sept. 8, 1976, of Robert L. Shelby et al, for a Metering Device for Steering Brake Lube Systems, now abandoned, each of which applications is owned by the assignee hereof, rotative drive assemblies are illustrated for use in a vehicle power drive system. As discussed in said applications, related drive assembly structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,627, of Samuel I. Caldwell at al, owned by the assignee hereof, 3,157,257 of Robert S. Root, 3,177,994 of Rowland Jewson, 3,638,773 of William E. Lewis et al, 3,351,169 of Ronald M. McIndoe, 3,547,235 of Hellmut Weinrich, and 3,773,157 of Franklin O. Koch, Jr. et al. Illustrated in these prior art patents are different forms of bearing means for rotatively associating relatively rotatable drive structures.